Kebahagiaan
by Rubianto
Summary: Kebahagian yang terjadi bukan dimana kita merayakannya, melainkan bersama siapa kita mendapatkan momen bahagia tersebut. Prompt Winter, Dedication For Celebrate The 1st NH Canoniversary.


**KEBAHAGIAAN**

 **1st Canoniversay (Naruto - Hinata)**

 **Naruto © MK - Sensei**

 **Rubianto**

 **Prompt Winter**

* * *

Berlari, melompat dan berusaha untuk cepat sampai ketempat tujuan. Hanya itulah yang mampu dilakukan oleh Naruto. Lelaki tampan dan gagah berani melawan semua musuhnya. Menjadikan dia sebagai pahlawan Dunia Shinobi saat ini.

Menjadi pahlawan bukan berarti sifat buruk yang ia miliki sejak kecil berubah. Sifat itu terus saja bergelayut manja pada dirinya. Sifat tidak tepat waktu.

Melompati gedung-gedung dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, padahal dirinya sudah menggunakan mode biju, namun masih saja terlihat lamban saat dia berusaha untuk lebih cepat.

Sayang memang sayang. Perihal kecil membuat dirinya harus mengalami keterlambatan pada janji yang sangat penting. Dalam segi teknis dirinya pun sudah memasang alarm jam miliknya, namun karena tikus di apartemennya menjatuhkan jam-nya, akhirnya jam itu pun rusak.

Dia telah berpikiran yang macam-macam. Mungkin saja kekasihnya marah, mungkin saja kekasihnya sudah menunggu lama dan kemungkinan terburuk, kekasihnya meminta dirinya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

'TAP'

Berhenti sebentar memikirkan lamunan yang baru saja melintas dalam pikirannya.

'Mengakhiri hubungan?' ulangnya dalam hati.

Terkekeh pelan. Merasa lamunannya ini sudah terlalu berlebihan. Apa karena hal sepele hubungan mereka renggang?

"Tidak mungkin."

Terkekeh kembali. Namun, ada suatu pernyataan yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi kaku.

'Segala kemungkinan dapat mengakhiri semuanya, tak terkecuali hubungan asmara.'

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi pada hubungan ini."

* * *

 **•[For Celebrate The 1st NH Canoniversary]•**

* * *

"Iya, sama-sama."

Wanita cantik ini menunjukan senyum manis yang akan membuat orang seakan terhipnotis melihat senyuman itu. Tak terkecuali teman baiknya, Inuzuka Kiba. Teman dekat Hinata yang memang sedari awal bertemu menaruh rasa pada Hinata.

Dari tadi Kiba memperhatikan wanita cantik di hadapannya. Mulai dari gerak tubuh sang pujaan hati, hingga perkataan yang sungguh sangat menyejukan hatinya. Walaupun wanita di hadapannya sudah mempunyai kekasih, namun dirinya masih memiliki rasa itu. Rasa ingin melindungi dan mendapatkan rasa cinta dari wanita itu, walau hanya sedikit.

"Hai, Kiba-san. Kemarilah!" Seru Hinata menyapa teman dekat sekaligus pria yang masih mencintainya.

Kiba tersenyum melihat wanita pujaannya.

"Hoi. Apa kabar, Hinata? Kurasa kau semakin sibuk mendapat pesanan tanda tangan dari penggemarmu, betul tidak?"

Kiba sedikit menggoda Hinata sembari mendekat kearah Hinata. Hinata tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kiba. Ini lah reaksi yang sungguh membuat hati Kiba menjadi debu. 'Dia sungguh terlihat menggemaskan saat tersenyum.'

Andai saja saat itu dirinya berani untuk menyatakan perasaannya, pastinya tak akan seperti ini. Saat pujaan hatinya sudah memiliki tempat pulang, dirinya masih berharap waktu dapat diputar.

Sudahlah, mungkin rasanya pada Hinata hanya sekedar seorang kakak yang ingin melindungi adiknya. Mungkin dia terlalu berharap rasa itu bertumbuh mejadi besar agar dia bisa melindungi Hinata secara berkala.

Ya, dia hanya melebihkan perasaannya. Lagi pula, dia juga sudah mempunyai kekasih. Dan kekasihnya pun mempunyai kriteria wanita yang sangat ia idamkan.

"Aku sungguh baik. Tidak juga, Kiba-san. Bagaimana kabarmu dengan kekasihmu?"

Kiba tersenyum kikuk mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"Dia sangat sibuk dengan makhluk berbulu itu." Menghembuskan napas lelah, merasa bosan dengan sikap kekasihnya tersebut. "Bahkan aku saja tidak pernah mendapat perhatian seperti itu. Dasar makhluk berbulu."

Hinata tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan Kiba. Tak pernah dia melihat ekspresi Kiba saat sedang kesal dengan urusan asmara. Wajar saja, dirinya belum pernah melihat Kiba cemburu seperti seorang bocah. Ya karena selama dia berteman dengan Kiba, baru kali ini Kiba memiliki kekasih.

"Yang sabar ya, Kiba-san. Mungkin saja dia hanya mencoba untuk memberimu ujian dalam hubungan kalian."

Kiba memasang wajah terkejut yang membuat Hinata tertawa geli.

* * *

 **•[For Celebrate The 1st NH Canoniversary]•**

* * *

Akhirnya sampai juga Naruto diseberang kedai Ichiraku. Dan mungkin, Naruto berharap datang lebih cepat dari apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Hinata dengan Kiba, tertawa bahagia tanpa ada rasa canggung diantara mereka.

Apakah ini akhir hubungan mereka?

Apakah ini akhir dari perjalanan cinta mereka?

Tidak, ini semua bukan akhir. Berpikir sedikit jernih meeupakan hal yang terbaik saat ini. Bukan menuduh mereka yang macam-macam. Dia dan kekasihnya sudah dekat semenjak malam itu. Tidak mungkin Hinata mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena hal sepele.

Hawa dingin yang menyelimuti dirinya memperburuk cara dia berpikir jernih. Di hari jadi mereka setahun, tak mungkin Hinata menghianati dia.

'Ayolah, Naruto. Berpikirlah yang jernih.'

* * *

 **•[For Celebrate The 1st NH Canoniversary]•**

* * *

"Kurasa aku harus pergi."

Kiba menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Gugup, bahkan Kiba merasa sangat gugup.

"Memang ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

Kiba merasa jika Hinata sangatlah polos jika urusan asmara.

"Hinata, saat ini kau sedang ada janji dengan Naruto untuk merayakan hari jadi hubungan kalian. Mana mungkin aku mengganggu acara kalian."

"Kau tidak mengganggu, Kiba. Aku hanya ..."

"Hinata..." Kiba mulai menyentuh kedua bahu Hinata. "Ini salah satu acara yang berharga bagi kalian berdua. Berusahalah untuk tetap berdua bersama dia dalam sehari ini."

"Kiba..." Hinata berucap lirih terkejut mendengar penuturan teman dekatnya.

"Tidak seharusnya aku berada disini. Karena hari ini adalah hari yang sangat spesial untuk kalian."

Hinata tersenyum lembut menanggapi ucapan Kiba.

Kiba pun melepaskan tangannya di atas bahu Hinata.

"Aku pergi dulu." Kiba pun berlari meningalkan Hinata. "Jangan kacaukan hari bahagiamu." Teriak Kiba dari kejauhan.

Tersenyum manis mengingat perkatan Kiba yang tadi. Oh ya, jangan lupa rona merah karena pikirannya itu.

'Berdua saja dengan Naruto-kun di hari ini.'

Astaga, itu membuat Hinata sangat senang sekaligus gugup. Lalu, untuk hari ini dia harus melakukan apa? Bergandengan tangankah atau berjalan berpelukan bersama Naruto kah?

Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan bergeleng pelan memikirkan hal tersebut. Dia sungguh malu untuk memikirkannya. Bahkan sangat malu untuk mewujudkannya.

"Hinata."

Panggilan itu mengisyaratkan untuk sang empunya nama harus menatap ke sumber suara.

Ya Tuhan, Naruto yang saat ini berada di depannya sungguh sangat tampan. Dengan setelan jaket berwarna hitam, celana panjang dan jangan lupakan syal merah yang ia perbaiki pun tak luput kekasihnya gunakan.

"Na-Naruto-kun..."

Senyuman yang sangat menghangatkan jiwa terpasang di wajah tampan kekasihnya. Dia tak menyangka jika Naruto menggunakan syal yang ia perbaiki. Dirinya merasa sangat senang saat kekasihnya menggunakan syal merah itu.

Tiba-tiba tangan hangat berwarna Tan itu menyentuh wajah bersemu miliknya. Terasa sangat hangat sekali. Namun dari sorot matanya memancarkan rasa khawatir yang sangat mendalam.

Rasa penasaran pun tak luput dari pikirannya.

Hinata pun menggenggam tangan Naruto yang ada di wajahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Tatapan mata antara kedua sejoli itu tak dapat di pungkiri.

Tersenyum kembali berusaha menyampaikan isi hatinya. Namun, Hinata tak dapat mengerti apa yang tersirat dalam senyuman tersebut. Bukan tidak peka terhadap situasi, tetapi bingung apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh kekasihnya.

"Kiba tidak mengganggumu 'kan?"

Oh, ternyata Naruto cemburu.

Tertawa renyah menanggapi ucapan Naruto, Hinata paham akan kegelisahan yang tersirat dalam tatapan mata dan ucapan kekasihnya.

"Kiba hanya mengucapkan selamat atas hubungan kita yang sudah menginjak satu tahun."

Berpura-pura lupa, Naruto memasang wajah bodohnya di depan Hinata.

"Astaga, aku lupa membeli hadiah untuk perayaan satu tahun kita."

Terkikik geli mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, Hinata memahami sifat pelupa Naruto.

"Aku tak permasalahkan itu." Tangan Hinata yang bebas membelai rambut jabrik pendek milik Naruto. "Apakah kita akan melanjutkan perayaan ini?"

"Tentu saja, namun aku ingin memberikan suatu hadiah spesial untukmu."

Memiringakan kepalanya pertanda bingung. "Apa itu?"

'CUP'

"Itu adalah hadiah spesial dariku."

"Na-Naruto-kun?!"

Tercengang, hanya itu ekspresi yang bisa di perlihatkan Hinata saat ciuman singkat yang di lancarkan oleh kekasihnya.

"Kau itu ya, selalu saja ekpresi seperti itu. Ayo kita masuk!"

Langsung saja Naruto menarik tangan Hinata menuju kedalam kedai ramen.

* * *

 **•[For Celebrate The 1st NH Canoniversary]•**

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi menyinari kamar yang ada dua sejoli berbeda gender. Berpelukan di atas ranjang berukuran kecil yang hanya tertutupi selimut tebal.

Menggeliat pelan berusaha mencari kehangatan yang terasa hilang di sekitar dirinya.

"Nghh..."

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Mengerjapkan mata berusaha fokus pada subjek yang mengajak bicara pada dirinya.

"Mmhh... sudah."

"Oh ya, aku punya hadiah untukmu. Tunggu sebentar."

Turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju lemari dikamarnya. Mencari barang yang merupakan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya.

"Nah, akhirnya ketemu juga."

Berlari menghampiri dan kembali berbaring memeluk kekasihnya.

"Maukah kau menjadi menantu dari orang tuaku."

Cara bicara yang cepat dari Naruto membuat Hinata tercengang dan kembali pada kesadaran tidurnya.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan, Naruto?"

Naruto pun mengambil posisi duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Hinata? Apakah itu kurang jelas?"

Bukan karena ingin menyamai posisi duduk Naruto, melainkan Hinata terkejut atas topik pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung.

Tak terasa air mata Hinata turun dengan derasnya karena ucpan Naruto.

Perasaan bahagia pun muncul begitu besarnya dalam hati Hinata. Rasa senang, haru, bahagia menjadi satu dalam ruangan itu. Yang awalnya ruangan itu begitu dingin, kini ruangan yang berpendingin itu menjadi hangat. Hangat karena situasi yang di anggap oleh Hinata sebagai suasana romantis.

Menganggukan kepala sembari menutup mulutnya berusaha menutupi isakkanya tanda bahwa dirinya sangat bahagia. Bahagia berkat penuturan yang jarang sekali dilakukan oleh kekasihnya. Ya memang, kekasihnya tersebut sedikit bodoh dengan hal romantis. Tapi ya seperti ini, pagi yang cerah ini menjadi saksi betapa Naruto berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat romantis.

Akhirnya Naruto memasangkan benda itu di jari manis kekasihnya.

Jadilah mereka sepasang kekasih yang merasakan kebahagiaan. Tanpa ada yang menghalangi mereka untuk merayakan perjalanan 1 tahun hari jadi mereka.

* * *

 **•[For Celebrate The 1st NH Canoniversary]•**

* * *

Kebahagian yang terjadi bukan dimana kita merayakannya, melainkan bersama siapa kita mendapatkan momen bahagia tersebut.

* * *

 ** _Jakarta, 10 Desember 2015_**

 ** _Rubianto_**


End file.
